Femdom Crisis
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A male trainer highly dislikes the idea of Pokephilia. However, his Pokemon girls want to love him that way. He eventually escapes the forced sexual acts he had to do, but really...is this what he wants? Request by Anon. M
1. Chapter 1

** Femdom Crisis  
**

**I guess this is reverse rape. :/ A genre that I don't do everyday but hey, let's see how it works. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Female Pokemon... for some reason, they are always the Pokemon I always tend to catch. It's not a problem or anything, it's just... weird. Well, actually, it's good because this one time, I read a book that said that female Dragon types, which I mostly have of, are stronger than male Pokemon. Is this exactly true, I'm not sure, as I have fought other Dragon types before, but how would know their gender? However, most of my guy friends think I have another reason for having a bunch of girls; Pokephilia. I don't know about you guys, but that shit is fucking disgusting: why in the HELL would you want to sex with your Pokemon? If you want to fuck something, fuck a human, like a normal person! When I tell my friends that, they just think I'm crazy. I never have, nor will I ever will, done anything sexual with/to my Pokemon. Well... which is what I wish I still could say, but my Pokemon... they ruined that promise of mine.

So it all started while me and my buddies decided to take a vacation break. Due to one of them being rich as hell, he has his own big ol' house. Long story short, we all, along with our Pokemon of all female, had a hell of a lot of fun. While relaxing on the sand, my Charizard flew over to me. She's my starter Pokemon and most loyal; we're like best friends and ONLY that. I have a girlfriend, you know. "Hmm? Sup' Charizard?" She was shaking me by my shoulders. This is her sign when she really wants to show me something. Oh how I wish I didn't listen. **"Ra! Roar!" **She pointed over to the mini forest on the beach. There was nothing interesting in there when me and the guys explored it. Only a cave was over there. "Why do you want to go over there? What's over there that's so important?" **"Roargh~!" **She started whining, flailing her arms and stomping her foot on the sand. I sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's go." **"Roooaar~!"**

Charizard and I walked inside the forest. We were walking pretty deep inside of it, too. Being 7pm, I was kind of uneasy being in such a secluded area at this time. "Come on, girl. We should really get back to the house. Besides, it's really da- agh!" She started pulling on my arm. Guess there's no escaping when she's really excited about something. Had I have known then what would happen, I would have struggled a lot more. At this point, I'm pretty sure we were VERY deep inside the forest. I gulped. "Ch-Charizard, for god's sake, can we PLEASE go?" Now it was dark, I can't see shit, and I want to get back to my people right now. I'm not no wuss or anything, I'm just...really bad with being in secluded places in the dark. Charizard dragged me inside the cave I mentioned earlier. "H-Hey, no! Not in a cave- huh?" Inside the cave were all my... Pokemon?

Yeah, they were there indeed. They were all sitting against the wall, all giving me a smile that just didn't seem...right. It's like, if you looked really close, you can see a dark expression under their face. I was really scared now. "What's...all...this?" Charizard put her hand on my shoulder and roared out to the girls. **"Roar!" **Whatever she said, the girls cheered along with her. What is this, a cult? A festival? A surprise birthday party? Whatever it was, this is the last place I wanted it to be. ***Riiii!* *Riiii!* **My phone! It was one of the guys. I picked up. _"D-Dude?! Where the hell are you?! It's late, man! Me and the others are waiting for you, get your ass over here no-" __***snatch* **_"Hey!" Charizard snatched my phone and closed it. She thew it over to Weavile. "Hey, give that back!" Charizard wouldn't let me go, though! I have no idea what's happening, but it's really pissing me off.

"Fuck you guys, this isn't funny! I'm getting out of this creepy ass cave and heading to the house! You guys stay here and do whatever!" I snatched my arm away from Charizard this time and walk fast to the entrance, but it was...inescapable. "What the hell?!" There was a barrier blocking the door! Only one of the Psychics could've done it. Gardevoir? Espeon? **"Gothitelle!" **Oh. Her. She seemed awfully proud about it, too. I sure wasn't. "Gothitelle, remove this barrier right now!" **"Goth." **She shook her head. "What?! Why not?!" **"Well because..." **I turned around. It was a wild Zoroark. **"Unlike your friends, you treat them as if they're only close friends. Those girls, they don't want that. They want to have a much deeper relationship with you. To be blunt, they want to have a **_**sexual **_**relationship with you." **The others nodded in agreement. Just...what? **"It's not fair, they said! Why are YOU the only one of your friends who doesn't want to have sex with them? Them pleasuring each other with some of the hermaphrodites here, or going to your friends when extremely desperate, isn't enough! They want to do it with the one they love!" **"..." I... honestly didn't know what to say.

Nevertheless, I said, "Look, you guys don't understand. Such a thing to do with Pokemon is disgusting and I'm not nor never will be into that stuff. Besides, I've got a girlfriend for pete's sake! She's the only one I'd do these things with-" **"Too bad! You're not leaving out of this cave until we get the sanctification they want! And also... they said I could get in on it too. **That is it, I need to leave NOW. That's right, I can't... "Girls, please! I DON'T want this! You have to understand!" **"To them, YOU need to understand! It's not always about your needs, you know. If you really care about these girls, you'll sacrifice anything for them." **"Yes I know, but this is ridiculou-" ***BONK* **Garchomp came from behind me and bashed me hard in the head with a stone. I fainted instantly.

"...Mmph...mmm..." My head... it was pulsing. I felt that my mouth was covered by something. "Mmm...mmm?" My eyes barely open, I could make out something huge and cream-colored wrapped around my mouth. Not only that, my entire body seemed to be bound. What the hell? **"Mil...Mil..." **"!" I know what sound anywhere: Milotic! Why was she panting like that? It sounded so close, so maybe...she's the one bounding me? Aside from that, my mouth was tasting something very wet. Did she dip in some water or... then it hit me. Her panting, bounding me, and tasting something wet...I was giving her cunnilingus. I flailed my entire body. "Mmph! Mmmp!" I could feel my tongue tasting the inside of her. Due to flailing so much, my tongue was also moving around. **"M-Milo!" **She was becoming more excited the more I did it. I eventually opened my eyes up fully and they almost popped out the sockets when I saw this: my pants unzipped, obviously being done by Charizard and that Zoroark girl who's in her real form now.

**"Roar..." **Charizard got down on her stomach and took hold of my dick. She stared at it with a smile and her tongue sticking out as if she was a dog reacting to steak. She looked up to me with dazy eyes. I shook my head; I don't want to do this with them, can't they see? Why are they doing this to me...? Charizard put her tongue on it. "M-Mm..." I shivered from the rough texture of it. Not exactly a thing I should put out there, but only my girlfriend can do these things; only she can ANY of these kinds of things to/with me. I would try to kick her away with my feet, but she was sitting on my leg while Zoroark sat on the other; they must have know I would try to resist someway or another. **"Raa..." **She completely soaked my dick with her drool. I could she she was very wet, her juices dripping on the floor. Zoroark noticed. **"Haa..." **She kneeded down and flicked her tongue in Charizard. **"Rooaa...!" **She took her tongue off of me for a second. Instead of pushing her off like I thought she would, she placed one hand on her hand to bring her tongue deeper inside her.

**"Hhh..." **While doing that, Zoroark placed her hand on my dick and started stroking it. **"Mmm..." **Charizard still placed her tongue right back on it. Charizard licked around the top while Zoroark stroked my bottom and balls. My face turned red. Milotic still had her body wrapped around me. I honestly forgot about her and haven't moved my tongue at all. **"Mil..." **Shit, I shouldn't had mentioned that. Milotic began squeezing me very hard, probably angry that I forgot about her. **"Mmph-mm!" **She's gonna fucking kill me! I rapidly spin my tongue around inside of her. Forget those two, or the girls that just noticed were watching like an entertainment show. **"Mil-Milo!" **Thank godfully she's a quick orgasmer as she cums inside my mouth. I wanted to puke; drinking down the semen of a fish. Gross...

Showing at least some kind of mercy, she unwraps my body around me. "Hah...Hah...!" I breathed the air I desperately wanted. I tried my best to spit out the cum. The irate in me was maximum. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" I screamed very angrily. Zoroark got up form licking Charizard. **"What's this? You STILL don't enjoy it?" **"NO! I don't enjoy it nor will I ever! Let me the fuck go!" **"Hmph. I don't like your tone. Here we girls are trying to pleasure you and you act like this." **I balled my fists up. "I never asked for this. I never wanted a sexual with my Pokemon. I have a girlfriend. If I want to fuck a girl, she's the one I'll have sex with. Now, stop touching me and get off." I could tell she was getting angry. **"You're the worst, you know that? Putting your wants ahead of your Pokemon's like any scumbag trainer. Who cares if you have a girlfriend? She's probably a whore who's cheating on you right now." **That one line set me off. I delivered a well-deserved sucker punch in this stupid bitch's face.

**"Owww!" **She rolled the floor covering her face. **"Why the hell did you do that?!" **I ignored her and looked at Charizard. **"..." **She looked practically pale because of the face I gave her. "Charizard... you were my best friend and most trusted Pokemon and then you do this to me." She looked down. Zoroark, still covering her face tried to throw another snooty comment. **"Don't say that to her, you selfish di-" **"SHUT UP! NONE OF YOU SAY A FUCKING WORD!" The entire cave became silent. "If I said I don't want a fucking relationship with you guys then I don't want one! If that makes you angry, I don't care! You all, except for you (Zoroark), were supposed to be my friends. Is THIS how you show friendship!? By forcing me against my will to do such DISGUSTING things to d with y'all? Huh?!" Everyone looked down. I looked over to the three Psychics. "One of you better open the fucking door right now or I'll punch the shit out of you, too." Gothitelle responded and quickly broke the barrier. I headed for the exit. "I never want to see any of you ever again. I hate you all and I'm not your trainer nor your friend anymore." I walked out of there, not saying another thing. From behind, I could hear multiple sounds of...crying? I almost stopped for a second, but then I kept on going.

"DUDE?!" It was one of the guys. He practically shook me to death. "Where the fuck were you?! Th-The phone cut off and everything! Do you know what time it is?!" I gently took his arms away from mine. "Please man I'm not...really in the mood to talk. Going to bed and I'll tell y'all tomorrow." Thankfully they just let it go and let me head up to my room. I slammed the door, turned off the light, and kicked my shoes off then plopped on the bed, throwing the covers and pillow over me. My anger was so high it was torturing my head. _"I hate all of you..." _Maybe I went a bit too far saying that, but...how can I be blamed? It's...their fault after all. ***Knock Knock Knock* **"What the fuck?" Knocking at my window? On the 3 floor? I opened the blinds; it was Charizard. She flapped her wings, carrying 4 pokeballs. That's when I realized it was raining. "Crap!" I threw the window open so she could get in, but then I realized; even after that, I automatically opened that window.

I closed it back and looked at her. She sat on my bed still holding the Pokeballs. "...Didn't I say I didn't want to see you again?" **"..." **She released the 4. It was Milotic, two Dragonairs (one shiny), and Garchomp. "So you guys came too...hmph, I guess the others didn't care enough to come. Well, no skin off my back." I placed my back against the window. In quick reaction, I got my cellphone. They must have gotten it back from Weavile. When I checked it, I saw a draft in my message box. I opened and it said: _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... for everything I done..." _What... was this? There were 5 of the exact same message, and five of them here... no...it couldn't mean... "You guys...wrote this?" Each and every one of them nodded. I dropped my phone and put my hand over my face. What have I done? What I've said was cruel and heartbreaking. They do all this and then Charizard travels through the rain that could have killed her if the fire on her tail ran out. I told them they weren't loyal, but... even after all the things I said they go this far just to say sorry.

"Guys..." My eyes were getting watery. "G...God damnit!" I ran over to them and gave them a hug. They all wrapped around me, crying. "Why the fuck would you guys come back after all I said?! Why would you risk your life in the rain like that?! God damnit, why did you make have to feel like a fucking asshole?!" I just hugged, and hugged, and hugged. I don't how long we stayed, nor did I care.

Eventually I let them go. I have to apologize back to them, and I know how. They all sat around the bed. ."...I hate pokephilia. I hate it very much." I threw off my jacket. "However...all that happened, all that I said before...I want to take it back." I threw off my pants. "This time...and this one time only... I'll do sexual things with you guys." **"!" **Charizard scooted over to me. She placed her hand on my boxers, groping my dick. "Y-Yeah, it's okay..." She pulled down my boxers. My two Dragonairs layed down on opposite sides, showing their pussy to me. I took each hand and put two fingers inside them. **"Dragonair...(pant)" **They curled up their lower bodies and panted. Charizard and Garchomp, wrapping their tails together, smashed their butt against my cock; sandwiching it. "H-Hah, aahh..." Their soft butts grinding against my duck like made me feel...good for some reason. The inside of the Dragonairs was wet and warm, making a squish sound everytime I grinded my fingers inside them.

**"Milo..." **"!" Milotic wrapped herself around my chest. She pressed her lips against mine. "Mmph?!" Kissing a fish wasn't exactly something I'd find...interesting. Her lips were soft and her tongue against mine felt so soft. I felt pleasure in so many places at once I didn't think I could last much longer. I could still feel the grinding of the girls' butts against me. Both felt so soft and heavenly against my dick- wait...heavenly? Either way, I was going to cum soon. I worked my fingers inside the Dragonair twins faster, feeling that they'll climax soon, too. Milotic wrapped her tongue around mine more, drool flooding down. **"Mmm..." **She has such nice and soft moans...We break apart, needing air. "! G-G-Gik!" I felt my muscles tighten up suddenly. I thrust my body upwards and cum. **"Gar~!" "Roar~!" **The two girls let the cum splash on their butts and bottom back. **"Dragonair!" **The two snake twins screamed out as they climaxed. Their cum spattered my whole hand and wrist. I don't why, but I...licked it off.

**"Roar..." **Charizard didn't seem like she was satisfied enough. The other 4 girls must have noticed, too. I know what she wants. "Yeah...it's okay." The other 4 girls nodded. She happily growled. **"Roar..." **She pressed her claws on my stomach and slid my dick inside of her. **"Ro..." **Her legs twitched excitedly. My first time fucking a Pokemon...how will this be? She moved by herself, slapping her butt against my legs and...owch; she's heavy. This hurts. **"Gar!" **"Oof!" Garchomp smashed her butt against my face. My cum was still on it. **"Gar! Gar!" **She kept smashing it against my face. "Ok! Ok!" I started to lick the cum off. I felt her take my hand put it on her butt. I gave it a hard squeeze; soft and squishy how I imagined. **"Gar~" **Shamefully, my hand couldn't stop groping her butt. "Mmm..." I was wetting her butt with my tongue. She was slightly shaking and slapping her tail against my back.

Then she suddenly moved. Garchomp turned and brought her face to me. She stuffed her tongue in my mouth. I let her as my tongue was buried under hers, feeling the slimey texture of it. I brought my hands around her and groped her butt some more; I just couldn't help it, it was just that soft. **"Grr..." **She moaned passionately inside my mouth. Curious as to how she'd react, I gave her a hard slap. **"Ggg!" **She let out another moan; I guess she likes it. I could feel them jiggling in my hands everytime I did. This felt great, but having my cock pounding into a hot moaning Charizard was even better; I can't believe how good this is.

I practically want to shoot myself in the face. I can't believe how much I hated pokephilia before. Maybe that Zoroark cunt was right: I should give my Pokemon their needs, too. Speaking of which, I wondered what happened to her and the rest. Whatever, fuck them, who cares. Most of them were only help to catch some powerful Dragon types, anyway. Plus, they didn't even try to help when I almost forcefully fucked them. Sure, these five are included too, but at least...they apologized!

Anyways, I looked over to the Dragonair twins and Milotic to what they were doing the whole time. I nearly came from excitement; the twins were layed out, Milotic licking the both of them out while the one of the left's tail thrusted into her. I thrusted my hips up to fuck Charizard deeper. **"Roar!" **She covered her mouth and tried to keep in pace with me. Garchomp layed on her stomach, pointing to her butt. "You want to spank it?" She excitedly nodded. I excitedly agreed. I brought my hand up and slammed it hard against the lovely marshmallows. **"Gar~!" **She let out a shriek. The jiggle that it makes is so hypnotizing. I did it a few more times, getting a response out of her everytime. She had her claw in her mouth and I could see she was dripping down there; she gets excited the best ways possible.

Charizard let out a loud roar but then eventually covered her mouth. Cum flew out from her, most of it coating my dick. Garchomp still layed in her same position, pretty much watching her and I having sex with each other now. She looked so turned on and her legs shook so much, she might pleasure herself in a second. I want to beat her to that. I pinched her clit. **"Gaa?!" **She jerked up. I rubbed my finger around her wet surface, lapping up the lovely juices of hers. I panted; I was close to cumming again soon. "Ch-Charizard, I'm..." She grappled my hand. "C-Cumming!" My muscles tightened up and I clenched Charizard's hands, cumming hard inside her. **"Roa..." **Charizard threw her head back slightly, then rested it on me.

We 6 were all plopped on the bed, really tired from all the things we did. "You know...you guys..." I started up. "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." I stared up out the window. I wonder how long it's been since it stopped raining. "The whole time you guys wanted this and I refused to be fair and only wanted to do the things I liked, but never concentrated on the fact what YOU guys wanted. I hate to, but I thank Zoroark for making me realize that. Though she was rude, I still feel bad for punching her like that." I looked at all of them; they all gave me a sleepy, warm looking smile. "Guys...come cuddle up against me." They happily did that. "I take back what I said: I love you all and we'll always be friends."

Next morning happened. A whole new day, after all of that craziness happened. "Haa..." I slowly opened my eyes, preparing for the sun outside to beam in my eyes. Instead, I see a pair of blue eyes staring right at me. "Kiii!" I nearly jump off the bed. It was Zoroark! "Damnit woman, you scared the shit out of me!" **"Yo. I can see you guys had fun. Looks like it finally hit you with what I was trying to say." **"Yeah...oh, and sorry about the things I said and for especially punching you." **"No, no, I deserved it... I hate to be all...apologetic, but I'm sorry. You know...for the stuff that happened in the cave and the things I've said. Hopefully you'll, like, forgive me." **I smiled at her. "D'aww, come here, you." I gave her a big ol' hug. It seems that, I'll always forgive somebody after some time, no matter what. I guess I'm just a soft-hearted hothead. "Oh, and our other girls are in there. They decided to stay in some of your friends' rooms. You know... they're sorry, too." To hear that didn't surprise me too much; I had a feeling they were. "Well...I'll tell them that all is forgiven."

Now I'm just like my friends; a weirdo who likes to fuck Pokemon. I wonder what they would say to this. They'd probably all be like "TOLD YOU SO" and honestly, I don't want to hear that. I can never tell my girlfriend about this. If I did, well... my new home will probably be under a tombstone or even worse...single. So for now, this will be me and my Pokemon's own little secret.

* * *

**Done! Yeah, pretty deep, huh? Looks like everything worked out in the end for him and his girls. ;D Well, gotta make more stories. See ya!**


	2. 2: Owch

** Crisis 2**

**It's not over yet! Here's some more, you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"TOLD YOU SO!"

"LOL, DIDN'T WE SAY SO!"

"AHA, I KNEW IT!"

"Augh..." See. Didn't I TELL you this would happen if I told them? The three just wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. God damnit, why didn't I keep my mouth shut about all this? I grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, get all your laughter out. Get it alll out while you can."

"Ah hah hah! No need to be that way! We're ALL the same!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm really glad you've joined the pokephilia herd, bro!"

"Yup! Well anyways, we'll get out your head and go. Though, are you sure you don't want to go with us to Drenus Town?"

"Yeah, sure." I still want to think about all the stuff that happened last night. You know... "Well okay, whatever you say. See ya! Watch over the house now! Be good~!" And with that, the three were out the door. "Be good, they say..." I plop on the couch. It was only me and my Pokemon here. Everytime I look at them, I'm always reminded of that incident in the cave. It's not a great thought, really. Most of them are playing upstairs or in other rooms; this room is completely- **"Gardevoir?" **Never mind. "Ehh?" Gardevoir was standing right above me. She stared at me intensely. It was a bit unnerving, actually. "Umm, can you please...stop?" I asked her, turning the other way. I could still feel her staring at me. "...Okay, what do you want?" I asked. She smiled and plopped right on top of me. "Oof! If you wanted to do that, just say so." I sighed. I switched the TV on, getting bored of just lying on the couch now.

"_Ai, ai ,ai! Watashi anata ga daisuki~!" _"..." What. The. HELL? What in the world were these guys watching? It was some music channel. A girl, some idol, was singing some mainstream pop song. Multi colored hair, skimpy clothes, different colored eyes... call me crazy, but she was actually kind of cute! "Hah..." I stayed on the channel. I chuckled like a little dork watching her sing and dance on the stage. _"Watashi suki-" _***click* **"What the?!" The TV suddenly turned off! I didn't even touch the..."Gardevoir!" I sat up. She sat up on my lap. "What the hell, man?!" I grumbled. She was sooo hot, why did you-" **"Gar..." **She gave me a look of disappointment. The hell did I do? Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... NO... "You're angry because I thought she was cute?" She stood still for a while, then nodded. "...BWAHAHAHAAAA HAA!" I busted up laughing. She's so jealous over THAT?! Come on, now! "HAAA- OOOF!" She gave me a good sucker punch to the gut. "Owch much! What the heck?!" **"..." **She slammed down on the ground with her knees. "Hey, what's wrong- woah!" I slammed down to the ground without her even touching me; she must have used her psychic powers.

Yup, she did; I can't move an inch. It's like ropes are bounding me down, even though there are no such things present. "Gardevoir?! What the heck, man?!" She put her hand on my crotch. My face turned red. "Hey, what are you doing, touching me there all of a sudden?!" She started pulling every thing on the bottom of me down: my pants and boxers. "T-This is escalating TOO quickly! Hey!" She lifted up her dress and proceeded to put my dick inside her. "Wh-What's gotten into you?!" She still refused to say a thing. She rode me really rough, not slowing down her quick-already speed at all. **"Voir..Voir..." **She said nothing but pants, her face flushed and her horn glowing. Because of the magical restraints, it's not like I could move her; well, not that I would, anyway. I was actually starting to enjoy it myself. What worried me was that anybody else could come and see us- **"Essspe?" **Fuck.

Espeon came in the room. She didn't, strangely, look too shocked. In fact, she came inside the room even more. Meanwhile, my face was blue. She looked at Gardevoir, who looked back at her. She gave Espeon a measly smile and nodded, saying something to her I obviously couldn't understand. Then she looked to me. "..." I didn't know what to say. What SHOULD I say in such a situation?! Then she threw me a devious smile. Oh dear. Just what did Gardevoir tell her? Espeon passed her and began to walk over to me. She stood right over me. "Hey, what's the big de- mmphh!" She slammed her body down on me. My tongue was pressed right against her clit. **"Espe~!" **I heard her cry out joyfully. Once again, the girls have me in their total control. I'm certainly bad at being the leader, huh? Well...it's not the worst thing ever, but what can you do when you have such femdom personalized female Pokemon? Sigh...

Gardevoir continued riding me and Espeon still had her body pressed against me. The feeling of Gardevoir's skinny legs pounding against my own and my tongue exploring the wet and wet insides of a beautiful cat, it wasn't bad at all. I could feel myself cumming soon, but having my mouth covered by Espeon's behind, I couldn't say that; she probably would want me to cum inside, anyway. "Mmmnn..." I licked the spot where I'd get the most reactions from Espeon. **"Espe...Espe..." **Her pants were becoming quicker; I think she's at her limit, too. "Mmmphh!" I let out a loud grunt and bucked my hips up. I could feel myself cumming inside her. **"Espeon!" **I felt a wave of cum splash against my mouth while most went inside. The two girls got off of me. "Hoo..." Gardevoir freed me from her restraints. My face and dick is a mess. "Ugh..." I made them fetch me a towel to clean myself.

"For real..." I whined. "Did you HAVE to be so forceful? I mean, really no-" **"AGGRON!" **"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" I leap in Gardevoir's arms. She chuckles. It was Aggron, Mawile, and Lucario. "Jesus! I hopped out her arms. "You scared the holy hell out of me! Wait...how long were you three there?" They must have just gotten here. Which means they could have obviously guessed what we were doing. Shit. Gardevoir and Espeon ran off, laughing at me during the way. "Wha, hey! Where are you guys go- WAH!" Mawile glomped me down to the ground, catching myself by standing on my two knees. **"Mawile~" "GRAAGH!" **"AGGHH!" That thing on Mawile's head popped up right infront of me. It always does that shit to scare me. Then she brought that thing around to the base of my neck, where it rested its tongue. "M-Mawile. Wh-Why is that thing around my neck as if it'll bite it away?" **"Because..." **Lucario sat down right in front my face. Oh yeah...she can talk, too.

**"Because...she's holding you steady incase you try to back away...You know, from Aggron, the only female that's...**_**special.**_**" **She snickered. I gave her a confused look. "Huh, why? Why is she spe-" I felt something against my butt. It made my blood run cold. Something felt big and hard against my butt, and I was hoping to god it was her leg. **"Sorry baby, but it's not her leg if THAT'S what you were thinking. Hint: She's a herm. Well oops, not really a hint now, ah hah hah hah ha!" **Shoot me. Just please, somebody shoot me with a gun. I looked up to Aggron; she was blushing madly while rubbing THAT against me. Then I looked down; that...was rubbing against my butt. She gripped my shoulders and lord, did it hurt. "H-Hey, ease up, will you. No, in fact, let me go!" All three of them shook their heads. **"Can't do that. You WILL give us the satisfaction we want." **Lucario caressed my cheek. **"Don't worry. I'll be the distractor from the pain." **Lucario put her mouth to mine. This was all nice and gentle, but then an extreme gush of pain ran throughout my body. My eyes shot up and my butt felt like it was getting ripped apart.

Worst of all, Aggron wasn't even gentle. She pumped into me hard like a wild animal. "M-mm-mm..." I half kissed, half moaned in pain. This was not distracting at all. I had my mouth mostly closed than open. Lucario stopped kissing me. **"Come on, open your mouth some more." **She forced my mouth open with her tongue. "Huagh...agh..." My eyes were getting watery and I pretty much had to embrace Lucario. Is this how females feel when we fuck them? If so, owch. I see how they feel. "Mm..." It was starting to hurt less and I was able to properly make out with Lucario. She was moaning herself as my tongue slapped against hers. **"Agg...Agg..." **Aggron never decreased in the speed of fucking me. Lucario had removed her mouth from mine. "Ahh...hah..." I pressed my head against her chest, avoiding that spike from piercing me. She hugged my head with her arms. **"It's okay, sweetie. I'm sure you're enjoying it now, right?" **"Ahh, n-no. Hah..ahh...n-no way..." **"Hmm hmm. Even though you say that, why are you moaning so pleasurably and your hips moving in tune with her thrusting? Fu fu fu..." **

"Hhhh..aahh..." I moaned deeply inside her chest fur. She continuously kissed the top of my head while rubbing my hair. **"So, is it good? Do you love the huge cock fucking your ass?" **At this point, my mind was a total blank. Her gentle touches and dirty talk had completely took me over. "Y-Yeah..." I nodded. Wait, huh? WHAT? N-No, I would never liked to be fucked! NEVER! No...no use denying it; I really liked it. Really, I did. I...want her to continue. **"Gron..." **Of course, done already. She cums inside me. "Haah..." I enjoyed the feel of the cum going inside me and traveling down from inside my ass. I won't be able to sit on my butt for a while, now.

***VVVVVVBBBBBB!* *VVVVVVVVVVVVVBBBBBB!***

My phone was vibrating. "Huh..uhn?" I slowly picked up the phone, still in effect from what just happened. "H...Hello?" _"Kijo, hi~!" _ "!" It was Masio, my girlfriend. But..why was SHE calling at a time like this? _"I know you're busy having a fun vacation with your friends, and your Pokemon! Say...have they forced theirselves upon you yet?" _My heart. I felt it was going to nearly stop beating. "Wh-Wh-What are you...t-talking about?" She sighed through the phone. "_They HAVE, haven't they? So, did you try to resist? I bet not." _My face became whiter and whiter with every word she said. Is this the end for us? Please...don't be. "_You know what...let me come over there. I need to speak to you person to person. Bye." _***click* **My phone dropped out my hands. The three Steel types look just as abjected as I did. Not being able to myself, Aggron helped me up.

**"Kijo...?" "Mawile?" "Aggron?" **I sighed. "It's okay. I'm not angry at you three." I tell them, pulling up my pants and stuff. Why is she going to come over here? To end it all with me? Oh no...please, anything but that. Please...

* * *

**Oh dear, what will happen next? Find out in the final chapter! See ya!**


	3. Femdom Final

**Crisis 3**

**Here's the last chap, guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hah...Hah..." I was in a stage of complete utter panic and fear. Masio, my girlfriend, is on her way here right now. What will we talk about? About us breaking up? Or maybe...she brought someone over to deal with me?! "HAH...HAH..." I thought I was going to die from a heart attack; but in this case, maybe that would be for the best. **"Wow..." **It was that Zoroark lady from before! And her friend, a Serperior, was with her. **"You look like you're about to be killed." **"I am, most likely." I can't even remember the last time I moved off this tiny couch and how many times the guys or my Pokemon tried pulling me off. Zoroark shook her head. **"You're all nervous for no reason. Who cares if she dumps you? You still got yo females and us, right?" **Serperior nodded in agreement. **"Perior!" **I shook my head. "I love her, dude! Not to be rude, but you wouldn't understand." She rolled her eyes. **"Whatever."**

***Knock Knock***

"Huueeeggh!" I jump like a kitten from the sudden knocks on the door. I-It must be HER! My heart was pounding away. I was panting like crazy and my face turned blue as I very unwillingly headed for the door. I slowly opened it and I knew when I saw that blonde hair and blue eyes that it was her. My hand trembled gripping the doorknob and I looked at her as if she were a gruesome scene. "...H-Hi." I managed to say. "..." She didn't say anything. Oh no. All she did was pass right through me into the house. I closed the door. She stood in the middle of the room, staring at the two on the couch with Zoroark glaring at her and then to me.

"Hello, Kijo. So, how's it been going behind my back and having sex with other girls?" I gulped. "W-W...Wait. I know this sounds like a generic excuse, but they forced theirselves on ME! Though I'm not completely innocent; there was the one time I actually agreed to do sexual things with them. So...yeah. I've still technically went behind your back." I looked down. I wouldn't even want to know the kind of facial expression she would have. "You know..." She sat on the armrest. "Any girlfriend would slap their boyfriend or cry, saying it's over. I should say that. I really should." I gritted my teeth and tried my best not to break down and cry. "Y-Y-Yeah, y-you should." I fell down on my legs. She walked over to me and crouched down. She lifted my head up with her hand.

"I should, but...becuase I love you just that much, I can't. It's impossible. Besides...I think it would be fun to join you guy's experiences." Wait...what? I'm not hearing things, am I? "Wh-What did you just say?" She giggled. "You heard me, airhead." She pressed her lips against mine. Then quickly retreated. "Say...how about we have some fun today, hm?" She gave me a flirty wink. My face turned red and I was honestly getting excited. "Uhh!" Then I forgot those other two were still in here. When I looked at them, they had dirty looks on their face.

"Come." Masio said, ushering Serperior to come here. She wrapped me up in her long body. "H-Hey!" She let out a lustful sounding hiss, giving me a lick to the cheek. Zoroark and Masio went up ahead. "To his room, girls." Masio claimed, Serperior dragged me up there. "Oof!" She plopped me on the bed. I sat up and said, "Woah! What's this all about? I mean, umm..." I knew what they were going to do, but my girlfriend involved? That's...weird! "Wah!" I shrieked when I saw Zoroark jump at me like a tiger about to strike. She caressed my face with those dangerous claws of hers. **"What, are ya just going to stand there? Or are you going to bring it out?" **She quickly worked on my pants. "Ah, h-hey! Wait a..." Masio and Serperior climbed on the bed with us. "Wait nothing. You know how _lonely _I was without you with me? Instead you chose to be here with THEM! You'll give me what I want..." She said in a way that sounds threatening, but of course, I would want that!

Masio put my dick inside her. "Oohh, how I miss this inside me! Come on, let's do what we normally do, hm?" D-Did she had to say it's something we normally do? That's embarrassing to spit out. Nevertheless, I grab her sides and thrust into rough how she always likes it. She let out moans of pleasure and breathed out how good this felt. I was feeling very good, too, already forgetting about those other two. Probably not the best thing to do. **"HEY!" **Zoroark pressed her nose against mine. She whispered, **"you forgot all about me and my girl?" **I sweatdropped and sighed. "S-Sorry. Didn't mean to." She pointed to Serperior, who shyly tucked herself away on the side of the bed. I saw vines down there, she was probably pleasuring herself. "S-Serperior? Come here, I'll do it." She was surprised by my gesture and excitedly slid over to me. She sprawled herself out and revealed herself, being really wet.

I dug my fingers in. She let out a loud gasp and whacked her tail on the bed. Zoroark grabbed my face with her claws. **"Stop ignoring meeee!" **She threw her tongue in my mouth suddenly. She roughly slapped it against mine, making me trying to fight back with her own. She apparently liked it, hearing her moans vibrate throughout my body. She calmed down and it turned to a regular kiss. I parted my lips from her. "Nngh.." Masio looked angry. Why? "N-No, hah, kissing other girls but me~!" She said, orgasming at the same time. **"MOVE IT!" **"Wah!" Zoro pushed Masio off me and took her position. **"You came, you're done! Right now he'll fuck ME!" **Masio got on the bed and grumbled. Zoroark was even rougher, slamming her hips down real hard, her butt slapping my legs. I tried my best to keep up with her while still pleasuring Serperior, who now had her body wrapped around Masio. Thankfully, she kept Masio busy with her vines. Thank goodness. Doing it with Zoroark felt so good, I was even letting out sounds of pleasure. That made Zoroark very happy.

**"Hee hee, you like it THAT much?" **She brung her head closer, her arms resting on my shoulders. I gave a small smile. "Yeah." I quickly gave her a peck on her cheek. Then she quickly pressed her face against my chest. I could've swore she was blushing. Aww, she's shy! "Z-Zoro, I'm cumming!" That only made her hold me tighter. I held her tighter and came inside her, letting out a low grunt. At the same time, Serperior let out a shriek, cum staining my arm. "Hah..." I and the three let out sighs of exhaustion. Though I have to admit, best way to release so much stamina.

"Hey..." Masio and I were in my room alone, now. She was leaning on me. "The girls and I agreed on something while you got all cleaned up." I wonder what it was. "We agreed that...you'll be our dog, now." ...Huh? "What did you just..." Masio went inside her bag and brought out something that made my face turn blue: a dog collar with my name on it. What the hell?! "Wh-What the hell?!" "Hey, your name, Kijo, IS a common dog name, y'know. You think it'll fit?" Does she really think I'm putting THAT on?! "You're out of your mind if you think I'm putting that on!" I love her and the others, but there's not a chance in hell I would resort to this strange, humiliating stuff. "Oh, and get naked. Dogs don't wear clothes." Oh, now I'm REALLY not in!

"Hell no! There's no way I would ever- !" She pulled out a knife from her bag. "Wh-Why do have a..." She lowered her head. "You know... I was going to originally use this on you. But now, if you don't listen to sweet, precious girlfriend..." She looked up at me and I nearly screamed. Her face looked so...horrifying! Nightmares for life!

_**"I'LL KIIIILL YOU, EH HEE HEE HEE!"**_

"BACK OFF!" I pushed her away and ran out the room. What the hell is going on?! My girlfriend's a deranged psychopath?! "Agh!" I tripped on the stairway and crashed down. I heard her coming down the stairs. "Kiiijo! Come here, boy!" "Haah!" I tried getting back on my feet, but to no prevail. She body slammed me right down. She was starting to put the collar on me, while some of the Pokemon started ripping off my clothes. "Stop! You bitch!" She made that insane giggle again and brung the knife to my head. Everyone else started coming in.

"Guys, here's our own private dog! His stupid friends are probably still recovering from their wounds in the hospital. So for now, he's ours! OURS! **AHAHAHAHAHAAA!**"

The others laughed maniacally with her. They all hovered above me. Masio held the knife to my throat now. "Okay boy, play tiiime!" I let out a scream of agony. No, why did this all happen?! Damnit! If only this Pokephilia shit had never happened! So in the end, I've learned the hard way that, if you ever have Pokemon AND a boy/girlfriend, NEVER have sex with your Pokemon, especially if they're overly dominating. "No, NO!"

* * *

**End to this crazyness. I know, fucked up ending, huh? Learning that not only are all the females controlling, but crazy, too. Poor guy. Well, I hoped you like this story. Bye bye.**


End file.
